


Easy

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all seems so easy, but so are you
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Easy

Biting down on Snape's earlobe, Sirius whispered, "It all seems so easy, but then so are you." He gave one last jerk with his hand, causing Snape to come, his semen spilling all over his black dress robes - the only nice robes he owned.

Smirking, Sirius pulled away, leaving Snape to sink to the ground, his head lolling against the wall. Tears threatened to spill and Sirius laughed. "Now, now, Snivellus, no need to go crying over spilt milk." He walked away without a backward glance, returning to the party.


End file.
